fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyarne
Summary Born in a nebula and shaped from interstellar dust and cosmic magic, Kyarne was left alone in the stellar nursery for quite some time, drinking in magical energies as she grew. After a while, she awoke and left the nebula before being discovered by another star spirit, Wren. Establishing herself as Kyarne’s older sister of sorts, Wren raised her. Eventually, Kyarne grew old enough to fend for herself in the depths of space, and wandered off away from Wren to pursue her desires. Her journeys eventually led her to meet EQUINOX and those that had escaped the death of Earth. She helped these survivors find new planets to call home, and, eventually, fell in love with EQUINOX. As the years passed, their relationship deepened, and Kyarne eventually settled down, content with her new life and her new wife. Appearance / Personality Kyarne is a tall, stocky girl resembling a human, with dark brown skin and bright, bubblegum pink hair. Her body is covered in tattoos that are coat nearly the entirety of her body, save for her face. Her eyes are a dark, blueish-purple color, and she's surrounded by a perpetually starry, albeit faint, aura that gives away her astral nature. She has many piercings and sharp, needle-like teeth. As opposed to most star spirits, Kyarne is a bubbly, enthusiastic person who loves attention and social situations. She's incredibly impulsive and has a short-temper, although she's gotten a better hold on this over time. She's ruled by her emotions and talks a lot, very quickly. Kyarne has a liking for Westerns and tends to drink when she's upset or bored. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 4-B Name: Kyarne Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Age: 300's Classification: Star spirit / literal star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability, Flight, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, extrasensory perception through magic, protective magical barriers, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (comparable to Neptune) | Solar System level (can easily injure SOLSTICE) Speed: FTL | MFTL+ (comparable to EQUINOX) Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Class XMJ | Class XTJ Durability: Solar System level (can take blows from SOLSTICE) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Interplanetary. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Impulsive. Key: Base | Full Power Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of the universe. Kyarne has a natural understanding of magic due to the magical nature of her existence. She’s definitely very powerful - although she may not be as powerful as her wife, she approaches her power in many aspects. Kyarne’s magic grants her many abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. *'Cosmic Goner:' Kyarne’s ultimate attack. She charges up and unleashes all her magical power in a burst of pure destructive stellar magic (either from her mouth or her hands), backed up with a crushing dose of gravitational force. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic form of magical attack, a projected burst of magical energy, usually fired from the hands. Due to its versatility and potential power, its use is widespread. *'Superstar Fist:' One of Kyarne’s ultimate attacks. She launches a super powerful punch, reinforced and strengthened by all her magical abilities. It’s also just a really, really strong punch regardless. Cosmic Magic: Kyarne’s natural magic. Due to her status as a star spirit, she is a natural source of cosmic magical energies, allowing her to call upon powerful cosmic forces through magic. This includes gravity magic, to an extent, although Kyarne’s grasp on it far exceeds cosmic basics. The most common use of cosmic magic is channelling cosmic energy through one’s body and releasing it in the form of standard magical attacks; beams and blasts of magical energy are the most simple form of this, but they can be focused in many more unique manners, as with any magical energies. Kyarne has a natural awareness of and connection to other cosmic and magical sources, allowing her to easily navigate through the depths of space. In addition, if need be, she can draw upon cosmic energy from her surroundings, strengthening and empowering her in times of need. She draws greater amounts of strength from stars and nebulae; the older and more powerful the star, the more power it grants her. *'Galaxy Mantle:' Kyarne near-constantly armors herself in a thick layer of cosmic energy, the only real clue of its existence being her perpetually starry aura, and, at times, a sort of starry cape wrapped around her neck. The layer is nearly completely protective in nature, and can also be manifested as all sorts of cosmic projections - most often, a pair of starry wings. *'Nova Force:' Kyarne taps into the full extent of her potential cosmic power, burning away her normal body and raising her power significantly as her body kicks into overdrive. She gets much stronger, much faster, and her magic becomes much more powerful. She can’t hold this state for long, however, typically only changing into it for short bursts of power. Gravity Magic: Kyarne’s fundamental magic of choice. Through gravity manipulation, she can easily create and alter gravitational forces, including their direction. By increasing gravity, Kyarne can easily crush objects and force others to the ground. She’s incredibly precise with it, as well - at close enough ranges, she can manipulate gravity to crush people’s internal organs. With enough power and concentration, Kyarne can even generate black holes, although she dislikes doing this due to their uncontrollable and destructive natures. By altering the direction of gravity, Kyarne can force objects away from her, or draw them in. She can alter gravity on a level so precise that it appears to be telekinesis, and she can easily toss around most opponents. Kyarne is unaffected by gravity unless she allows it, and often manipulates gravity to affect the force and weight behind many of her attacks, or even make herself the center of gravity. *'Gentle Push:' Kyarne launches a quick, powerful punch supported by a wave of powerful, crushing gravitational force. Capable of easily crushing a person’s internal organs with the sheer gravitational force backing the blow. *'Planet Drop:' Kyarne uses gravity manipulation to pull a large planetary body into another planet’s orbit and slam them together, often with more than enough force to devastate both planets and kill most people caught in the blast. This is really a last resort technique, and not one she enjoys using. *'Reverse Meteor:' Kyarne uses precise gravity manipulation to reduce her opponent’s gravity to virtually nothing, and then gives them a firm, gentle gravitational shove from below. This is usually enough to launch people out of the atmosphere at lethal speeds. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A Reality Wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user. A Reality Wheel allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality Wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of Reality Wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement and travel. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Regeneration: Kyarne’s body is really just a mass of stardust and magical energy, and she can thus regenerate from basically anything by absorbing or producing more magic and stardust. She can regrow limbs and even reform her entire body if need be, but intense, long battles can wear down her stamina, slowing down and eventually even stopping her regeneration. Shapeshifting: Kyarne’s body structure and form are unstable, shaped mostly by her surroundings and mood. Although she typically resembles a human (due to spending much of her time with them and being married to one), during times of great emotion, her body tends to fluctuate rapidly in form, becoming increasingly inhuman over time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Themes: *Orphan Wolf Legend Trilogy Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Regeneration Users Category:Starcross Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4